Keepers of the Order
by a-bit-of-this-and-that
Summary: The gargoyles are not alone in their cathedral. Humans, entrusted through the centuries, work alongside them and keep them connected to the world around them. Of course, such work is never simple. Not with danger lurking in the city and interpersonal uncertainty between allies.
1. Chapter 1

**I see there's not an abundance of fic in this category, but I always thought this movie was fun.**

 **So I've played with it a bit.**

 **If you're out there browsing the fandom, let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Prelude  
** _"Your best work is waiting for you in an infinity of possibility." -Numb3rs_

Hannah Shepherd walked just behind her father down crowded streets. It was evening and many people were going about their business here and there. For her part, Hannah had no idea what she was doing out just then. In fact, she did not particularly even want to be there.

It was not merely a teenager's rebellion- an urge to be independent from a parent's watchful eye. More than that, she simply didn't get along with her father that well. She did not even know _how_ to, really, since he was so rarely around. His job as a detective kept him plenty busy, and he was dedicated to his work. More dedicated than he'd ever seemed to be to his family, anyway. He provided well enough; she didn't go without and she felt safe ...he simply wasn't around.

"Dad, seriously ...can we at least get dinner while we're out here?" the dark-haired girl complained.

"Later, Hannah," Alexander sighed.

He slowed a step and allowed the fifteen-year-old to fall into equal step. She grumbled unintelligibly but continued on. Her only further protest was that of her heels dragging on the uneven sidewalk.

Alexander Shepherd kept an impassive face, never mind his uneasy thoughts. He did not know how this evening would go- it was impossible to say. However, he had put it off long enough. By their law, she could have come here years ago; he had simply wanted to wait until she was older. She was a smart girl, and, at nearly sixteen, he was running out of excuses.

Some of his fellows - friends, a cohort he'd honored for decades- were choosing not to bring their descendants at all. Alexander, on some level, understood this. The life of a Keeper was many things but, on the whole, it was not easy. However, this was Hannah's birthright. Many of her ancestors had lived in this circle and with this knowledge. She had every right to know; it was _her_ job to choose, not his.

"We're meeting some friends," was the only explanation he offered at the moment.

"...great."

Hannah failed to see how it was important that she come along to meet some of his work buddies for dinner and some drinks. She'd been told by her father to "dress smart," but, so far, this hardly seemed worth it ...

They continued to walk for some time. Until they neared the towering edifice that was St. Michael's Cathedral. Hannah had never been inside the massive building- when she did go to church, she only ever did so at St. Martain's, which was a small, unassuming chapel near their home. She did not know if regular church services were even held here. So far as she knew, it was more of an Abbey. She'd heard monks lived there, nuns or priests coming for tutelage.

The front building was open to the public; the rest closed-off. It seemed like a place they would -maybe- go for a holiday service-maybe. It was not currently any holiday, but it appeared to Hannah that she and her father were headed straight to it.

"Dad?"

"You know who Michael is, right?"

Given that her father was staring right at the church and, besides, the looming cathedral was impossible to miss, Hannah knew he wasn't talking about one of her school chums or someone from the police force.

"An archangel?" she shrugged and tugged at her sweater. "You have his pendent- patron saint of police officers?"

"And soldier and the like," Alexander nodded along. "Good, good..."

"Uh-huh ...so we're here, why?"

They'd stepped upon the cobbled way leading up to the front of the church. It was harder for Hannah to drag her feet moodily here because the brick was uneven. Granted, she as curious as to what the inside of the place would look like, but that didn't mean she wasn't baffled.

"This is where we'll meet my friends"

"Priests?" Hannah frowned anew.

"A couple," he confirmed.

"...why?"

"In a moment"

Hannah followed her father way all the way up to the stone stairs and ascended them to the wide, thick wooden doors. He pulled the left door open without hesitation and ushered her in. The foyer lead to a beautiful- if surprisingly simple- sanctuary. It was completely empty; Hannah found this creepy, though her dad was unbothered. She eyed the strain-glass windows lining the right and left walls, all the while following her father straight through the middle of the pews towards the front alter. They crossed the dias to another wooden door against he back wall.

"Dad," Hannah scowled deeper when he pulled a thick metal key out of his pocket. "Isn't this place a monastery? Can we even..."

But his key slid easily into the door, opening it with a thick _"click."_

"...this is the heard of St. Michaels, Hannah. You'll see in a moment," he told her unhelpfully.

The door opened to a short, dim hall that lead them to a tall, dome-ceilinged entry hall. Hannah lifted her head to look about and admire it.

"Alexander"

Hannah stopped her survey of the room when a deep voice shouted happily. A man with dark, well-coifed hair approached in starched black pants, a fitted black jacket, and a stiff white collar. Her father clearly had not been joking about friends in the clergy, which was odd- he'd never mentioned anything about this place before...

"Father Thomas," Alexander smiled widely and accepted the man's hand.

"You must be Hannah," the man turned his kind gaze to the girl. "A pleasure to meet you."

Hannah glanced at her father but then accepted the man's hand into a firm shake.

"Father," she nodded politely.

But she didn't understand. Most of her dad's friends who she'd met were gruff men around his own age who he drank or played cards with. This man was polished, friendly, and notably his junior, yet her dad was greeting the younger priest with what seemed like respect.

"Leanore awaits us in the inner chapel ...if you're ready," the reverend looked between the pair.

Alexander nodded and scrubbed a hand over his chin. He'd shaved today and so was not met with his usual salt-and-pepper whiskers to itch at.

"Uh-huh - come on, hon," he nodded to Hannah and ushered her along with a hand between her shoulders. "You called this place a monastery ...you weren't so far off..."

Father Thomas fell inline right behind them; Hannah glanced back at him momentarily before focusing again.

"Okay," she looked back toward her dad.

"Men and women live and work here to do an ancient work. Their duty is sacred..."

It was unprecedented to hear her dad discuss nuns and priests in such reverent tones. She started to worry that he was dying ...maybe he was sick.

"So ...a seminary?"

"No ...you're going to learn some things tonight that might scare you ...no, no," he propelled her on when she tired to stop walking. "But you're not in danger here - you never will be."

"Dad," Hannah twisted away from his herding hand. "What _is_ this place?"

Alexander sighed and glanced at Father Thomas. When **his** father had brought him here, he'd simply been introduced to Leanore on his twelfth birthday. He felt obligated to do something more for Hannah, though he seemed to be doing poorly.

Maybe sooner would have been better, after all ...he thought he'd had a plan.

"A home for the most sacred of beings," Thomas interjected when his friend seemed to balk.

Hannah cut her thoughtful, dark eyes to him, then.

"You have read the Bible?"

"Yes"

It was the only proper answer to give a priest. She did not peruse it regularly, but she'd ben to Cadichism and Catholic school.

"Then you know of Lucifer's fall from grace. He and his hoards were defeated by the archangel Michael and cast to earth..."

"Okay"

"So where did satan and his hoards go?"

"...hell?"

"Not directly or exclusively. What if they walked among us?"

Hannah looked away to her dad, who could not meet her eye.

"But a loving, judicious Got would not leave us to such an end - in a one-sided war with evil. He would send us defenders, would he not?"

"Dad?" Hannah complained.

She didn't care she was whining. His friend made her uncomfortable.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Hannah," Reverand Thomas smiled. "God's favored angel, Michael, commissioned warriors on humanity's behalf- they walk these halls daily."

"Dad," Hannah snapped again because she wanted him to make his ole pale here stop.

"I know it sounds insane," Alexander spoke up again.

"It was easier now that the other man had cut through the introduction of the ordeal. Now, Alexander could work with his daughter. Because it _did_ sound crazy. He had not raised Hannah in this knowledge like a few did because he wanted her to have a normal childhood. They were not these people- superstitious or overly religious- and this was a big pill to swallow.

Hannah scoffed.

"It's why I've brought you ...so you can see and we can talk..."

"About what?"  
"About the future ...you're becoming an adult and you have the right to know"

"...know _what_? Demons's and angels? What is this? ...no," she dug her heels in when he nudged her forward again.

"Let me _show_ you ...remember what I said. You are safe here, hon. I've tread these halls most of my life, like my father and his mother and brothers"

"Grandpa Gerry comes here?"

"No. He's retired"

"From _The Postal Office_ "

"Come on ...trust me a little longer"

Hannah thought about snapping ' _why should I?'_ but she clamped her mouth shut. She thought this was something of a joke ...or he was unstable. She could always go back to living with grandma Jane like she had when her mother passed. That was always an option...

She followed him down arched, stone hallways and then through an open dorway into a wide sanctuary. For a single moment, Hannah noticed the huge stain glass window extending to the ceiling on the opposite wall- _then_ she was distracted by others in the room. They wore ...armor? With capes? Oddly, they made Hannah think of gladiators.

Despite that he _might_ be crazy, Hannah took a step closer to her father.

"Hannah Shepherd"

A woman with long, reddish hair stepped from between two men at the edge of the room. She wore a long, blue dress with elegant sleeves, and Hannah thought she stepped out of Medieval Times ...or maybe Lord of the Rings.

Joke. This was definitely a very odd joke.

"I am grateful to meet you- I have known Alexander a long time," the woman said in a calm, smooth tone. "My name is Leanore."

"Hello," Hannah tried to smile politely but couldn't quite manage it.

"DO you know why you're come here today?"

"...no"

"We began to explain," Alexander sighed.

"And what were you told?" Leanore smiled on, watching Hannah patiently.

"They ...talked about...angels and demons ...and that my family has been here."

"Indeed. I have known many members of your lineage," the woman nodded.

Hannah thought that sounded strange, but kept her eyes on the woman. She seemed calm and nonthreatening, though, which was nice.

"For centuries, your ancestors have been part of an establishment to aid in our work here and, most importantly, keep the secrets of our Order."

"Your _Order_?"

"The warriors commissioned by Michael," Reverend Thomas quietly reminded her from behind.

"Our purpose has never wavered, yet the world we live in is ever-changing. We first made ourselves known to the most dedicated monks of the day; these ordained few passed on their secrets. Eventually, trusted parishioners were charged with assisting our holy work and ensuring we are connected to an evolving society. Humans enmeshed in civilization, see and hear what we do not ..."

"Right..."

"Proof," Leanore smiled softly. "Society takes so much less on faith now than they once did. Gideon!"

There was a small commotion in the corner of the room. A few strangely-dressed men and women shifted to create a gap, through which a tall, burly man dragged a suited man who was in chains and ...well, a costume mask.

Because the too-large eyes, deformed face, and small spikes over the eyebrows had to be a mask...

As this Gideon, stony faced and similarly dressed to the others, came closer, Hannah stepped back. Those sharp, needle-like teeth couldn't be real, but they were disconcerting all the same. Her retreat ran into Reverend Thomas, who did not move to let her back-off further.

"Fresh meat!" The man- _it must be a man, right?_ \- hissed at her, spittle flying from his mouth.

Gideon bent forward and forcibly yanked on the chains he lead _The Man_ with, sending him forward onto his knees. Her father swiftly kicked hhim in his strange face.

Hannah jumped but couldn't move away through the unflinching priest behind her. In fact, no one was batting an eye...

"Proceed," Leanore commanded levelly.

Gideon thrust his jaw out and pulled a knife from somewhere on his belt. Before Hannah really even processed _that_ move, his cape fluttered out of its own accord and stiffened out into ...wings...or stone. She watched this with eyes and mouth wide, and the rest of the man expanded and morphed to stone, as well, until he looked like a ...a... _creature_.

The creature rose his knife and drove it into the jaw of the masked man. Hannah gasped but was otherwise silenced again by the shock of the stab wound glowing orange, then the head, neck, and chest glowed like an ember and the body immediately burst into flame, which disappeared through the stone floor.

With barely a sound, Gideon reappeared as normal as every befor eher. Hannah hardly noticed, for she was busy staring at the space the man had been.

Because. He. Had. To. Be. A. Man.

Except men did not crumble into flame and disappear. Additionally, men did not turn to stone.

"Holy shit..."

"Hannah"

She stepped away from her father's comforting hand and also past Reverend Thomas. Too afraid to turn her back on the room, she backed away until she met the door.

"Hannah..."

"That was ...he was..."

"A demon," her father gently offered. 'They hide amongst humans..."

Hannah shook her head slowly.

"Yes"

She ignored that.

"And he's..." she looked at Gideon standing stoic beside Leanore, his knife hidden away again.

"...a gargoyle."

"...no..."

"Yes, Hannah; you've seen," he continued.

"What are we doing here?" she whispered. "Why..."

"We're Keepers ...I've been associated here since I was younger than you"

"You're a detective," Hannah argued, back still flat on the wall.

"I am. And ever since I"ve been a street cop, I've been in a perfect position to know what's going on in this city. What's normal, what's strange, where things happen, who does what - that's the knowledge I can lend here..."

"Stop"

"I've been schooled and trained by the Order since I was a teenager. I continued to live my life, chose a career, and chose how to use that skill set for my work here - mine was a no brainer, but you don't need to be a detective," he promised.

Hannah's eyes darted fearfully around the room because what she could process of what he said sounded like a cult.

"You don't have to do this at all," he added.

Hannah squeezed her eyes shut in hopes of waking from a dream.

"Leanore," Alexander diverted his attention. "I'll take her home, now. I'll explain the details and history when she's ...had some time."

"Of course," the woman moved forward but paused when Hannah's reopened eyes widened. "I hope we will see you return here again soon," she bid.

Hannah didn't trust herself to respond.

"I"ll be in touch soon"

"Certainly," Leanore responded to him. "And if she declines, she will still have to return once more whenever that time comes..."

"I know," Alexander nodded. "Hannah, hon, c'mon..."

Hannah felt she was shutting down the longer they stayed there, so she let her dad take her arm and lead her away. Reverend Thomas followed soundlessly.

"Now we wait and hope she will return to us," Leanore breathed deeply. "I do not wish numbers to continue to dwindle..."

"She did better than some," Gideon remarked.

"She did not cry," Levi commented from where he'd chose to come watch by the wall.

"Or vomit," Someone else added.

A few laughed.

True enough; there had been more visceral reactions to the first sightings of a gargoyle and a capture and executed demon. Even an odd child who'd been raised knowing their history and lore were overcome when they were first allowed to see the reality of thigns.

"Enough," Leanore commented but did not seem truly upset. "Let us no disrespect our human comrades - many once shocked have proven brave. We need Keepers to support our purpose."

The laughter died, all gathered considering various ways past and present Keepers had offered aid to the efficiency of their cause and gone to lengths to keep the secrets entrusted to them. Human through Keepers may be, they were essential and revered.


	2. A Second Home

**A Second Home**  
 _"The best people possess a feeling for beauty, the courage to take risks, the discipline to tell the truth, the capacity to sacrifice. Ironically, their virtues make them vulnerable. They are often wounded, sometimes destroyed."_  
 _-Ernest Hemingway_

Hannah Shepherd was running late, so she hurried across the dim street with a rushed gate. She'd not even taken time to change fully from her work clothes; her bottom half was still adorned in teal hospital scrubs, her top in the white, long-sleeve undershirt she'd worn all day. Far and away - not the best outfit she owned.

Jogging, she covered the cobbled walkway that lead to St. Michaels and ascended the stairs so she could push through the old wooden door at the front of the church. Inside was the same as it every was- dark wooden pews lining the path she walked up to the front of the sanctuary ...simple but pretty as ever. Admittedly, she preferred it in the morning when more light poured through the multi-colored windows.

The small, unbecoming door behind the altar clicked and crept open before Hannah actually reached it.

"Ms. Shepherd- just who I was looking for"

"Father Thomas," she offered him a small smile.

He was now the reverend officially tasked with overseeing the parish, though he was far from being the one to _actually_ oversee the entire compound. He was older now than the middle-aged man she had met upon her original arrival, but his ready smile was the same.

"Problem?" she combed through ehr dark hair in agitation.

"Oh, no ...no problem. I only overheard you'd not yet arrived"

He held up an arm, which Hannah willingly stepped under to accept his hug. It was brief but warm all the same.

"Go on, then," he waved her off.

With a nod, Hannah hurried off down the short hall and into the cathedral's true entry beyond. Still grand and imposing as it had ever been, Hannah was far used to it. She led herself through a maze of hallways, bypassed the center chapel, and headed upstairs.

"You're late"

She was met on the third floor landing by Gideon. He stood against the wall, thick arms crossed in front of his leather-protected chest.

"Thank you for pointing that out- I'm shocked," she quipped at his obvious statement.

As she continued down the corridor, he shoved off the wall to walk in-step with her.

"You haven't been here in a while," he further stated.

"So this isn't casual," Hannah paused. "Were you waiting around for me to show up?"

"I wondered if you would," he informed.

"Course I did. Christopher called; here I am"

Christopher Kaminski was the senior most Keeper at Michael's Cathedral and was in charge of the loose hierarchy amongst them. It wasn't necessarily so much a power structure as it was a way to organize themselves, but there was definitely a level of respect for seniority and experience amongst the group.

"Mmhmm - where've you been?" he demanded.

"I've been busy, mother," Hannah frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"You can't just disappear," he glowered. "Now on my watch."

"I didn't disappear, I'm right here. If you want to get in touch, just call," she reasoned. "You know how to use a phone these days, yeah?"

Gideon did not appreciate the suggestion that perhaps he was ignorant. Of course he knew how to use a phone- he was not idiotic.

"I shouldn't need to wonder where you are," he maintained, refusing to rise to her annoying bait.

"...can I go now?"

"Wouldn't want to be late," he waved her ahead.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards like he wanted to smirk when she gave a huff and went along on her way.

Hannah left him behind and curved around the corner to get to their meeting room. This floor housed Keeper's bedrooms- should they have need of them- as well as some common rooms they were all welcome to as they wanted. One such was the conference room.

When Hannah entered, the room was already filled with a perfectly rat-tag group of individuals. The whole lot of them were more or less unremarkable, which , after all, was the point. They were every-day. They blended-in.

They were just people.

"Sorry, Chris," she excused her tardiness.

"You haven't missed much- have a seat, have a seat ..." the older man gestured her further inside.

Hannah shuffled in and pulled out a seat at the long, dark wooden table.

"As I was sayin: I know we couldn't all be here tonight, so it's not obvious but Meredith elected to leave us," he neglected to beat around the bush.

Such was Christopher's way.

As a whole, though, the room was quite taken aback. They blinked silently, some darting glances to each other.

Meredith DeCarlo was a few years older than Hannah. She didn't know the other woman well, but she'd always seemed devoted ...and tough. She was a journalist for a local paper and wasn't afraid to dig even in this work. She wasn't afraid to get in the thick of anything, which sometimes landed her in trouble ...but she'd always been there.

"Why?" someone finally asked.

"It's been in the works for a while, now ...that fiance of hers is looking to move back home- he's French. We got plenty of work there o'course, but she ain't interested. Wants to start clean and fresh like. It wasn't anything we let go lightly, but here we are ..."

Here they were, indeed. One less among them and no more to come from her line of ancestors, most probably. Somehow, it was understandable and tragic all in one.

"She made her vows of future silence to Leanore on Monday"

So it was incredibly final. Already done in its entirety.

Hannah wasn't quite sure how she felt. Meredith was not the first Keeper she'd ever known to have left, but it was not common. Not at all ...she knew of more Keepers who'd been killed than those who had up and left like this. So, though not altogether unheard of, this was a shock; certainly it was not the simple check-in she had imagined.

"It's a bit to digest, so I'm going to conclude us there for tonight, huh?" Christopher looked around at those gathered. "Then good night..."

The room remained still a while longer before they started to rise and go about their own business- some would go on home, some would linger, and still others would retire to their rooms there at the Abbey.

"Never would've thought it from her," the tall, thin man exiting with Hannah commented.

Liam was the only one there with any regularity that was Hannah's age.

"No joke"

"...she was a solid chick," the Aussie shook his head. "Don't think I could do it, ya know- up and leave," he mused.

"Course you couldn't. Squatter," Hannah accused.

Liam only grinned- guilty but not sorry.

Liam was one of the Keepers who'd taken to completely living there in the allotted space at the abbey. He was the resident computer nerd ...he was admittedly odd at times but was invaluable around the place. He could do almost anything and, of great import, made sure the immortal beings of this place stayed where they were there in the 21st century.

Of course he couldn't leave. Where else would he go and have the general run of the place?

He, naturally, wouldn't decide to disappear.

"I gotta go," Hannah announced suddenly. "I'll see you later."

Liam didn't seem bothered by her departure, so she immediately scuttled off the way she'd come.

Gideon no longer lurked in the corridor by the status- he probably hadn't stuck around long after she'd made it to the meeting.

"Ophir," she came to a sop on the next landing up.

"Ms. Shepherd," he smiled lazily toward her.

"Have you seen Gideon?"

He scrunched his nose.

"I would grant him a wide berth, Hannah," he warned her. "He is not in good spirits..."

"...but have you seen him?"

The black-haired man rolled his eyes.

"He spoke of the armory. I say again: I would not go."

"Chicken"

"I hope he throws you from the tower," he returned.

Hannah only smiled.

"It's good to see you"

"And you," he smiled. "We have missed you."

"Me, too..."

Hannah assumed he meant Keziah, as they were each other's "we" on most occasions. Of course, this was only because they were "just friends"...or whatever nonsense excuse they had. If they even really _needed_ excuses - those here didn't seem to notice the proximity, and the looks, and the smiles. Maybe it was easier for humans who were _allowed_ to love to notice these things.

She bade farewell to Ophir with a small wave and continued down the main corridor to the Eastern most staircase so she could get up to the armory at the top of the East tower.

Axes, knifes, various swords, bows and arrows, and a couple syths lined the walls and tables. She did not spend much time up there- firearms were in a different weapons room. These were the classic weapons of the gargoyles.

The commander stood amongst them in one of the tall, open window ways. He stood with a shoulder braced against the sill as he sharpened a blade. He was stoic but strong where he stood, back erect and proud in his brown leather armor.

"If this is your attempt at stealth, you've failed."

His deep voice startled her some, but she wasn't all that surprised, actually.

"I'll have to work on that," Hannah responded carelessly.

Gideon looked over his shoulder sternly at her. Surely he thought she _should_ be working on it- no jesting allowed on the topic.

"You were worried about me," she stated when he looked away again.

He quickly glanced to her once more.

"When you got on my case about disappearing," she clarified.

He scoffed softly through his nose and returned to slowly sharpening his blade.

"...Chris told us all about Meredith"

Gideon went rigid at the mention of the other woman but didn't turn around again.

"Sounds like it's been a long couple weeks around here with all of that..."

He didn't respond, but Hannah wasn't bothered. She walked further into the circular room, trailing a slim finger along the hilt of one of the swords rested upon the wall at shoulder height. It was hard to call this weaponry "primative" when they looked so beautiful.

"Did you think I followed her out of here?"

His stiff posture did not change.

"Her ...debacle has kept Keepers on my mind; I realized it had been some time since you've entered here."

"And you were anxious"

He sharpened his blade.

"And instead of saying so, you got angry- typical"

He was not radiating warmth, of course, but Hannah continued over to join him in the tall window. From there, she could look down upon the city as night descended. It was beautiful and also slightly eerie. As it ever was...

"It's strange ...about Mer"

"She is selfish," Gideon retorted easily.

Silence fell for a few moments.

"I'm sure it wasn't easy"

"Don't speak of what you do not know ...you were not here," he spat.

Hannah didn't know what the accusation in his words were, exactly. Ragging on her for talking out of turn. Pointing fingers again about being MIA for weeks longer than was normal. She supposed that it didn't matter very much.

Sighing, she lowered herself to sit on the floor, scrub-clad legs dangling along the edge of the tower.

"Sorry you've had a hard time," she muttered. "And that I made you worry."

He didn't respond, and Hannah busied herself with the shadowed streets below. She thought being up here above everyone should make her feel strong and powerful...but it often reminded her she was a small part of a big world. Lonely.

"Sit," she urged, patting the thick brick next to her.

Gideon shifted his booted foot away from her wandering hand, so she assumed she was ignored until he shifted.

In his typical Gideon fashion, he half-acquiesced to her request by squatting down next to her.

Good enough.

He was gruff and aggravating enough, but he was Gideon. She'd never feared him, even on days like this when Ophir gave her warning. Gideon had frightened her the first evening she entered St. Michaels, but never again since then.

Not since the second time she saw him when he managed to prove himself a savior as well as a stabber of demons...

.

 _"Dad!" Hannah screeched when the window of their living room shattered and showed a man standing amongst broken glass._

 _He just stared at her, looking away only when thundering came from the stairs and her father appeared from his room, gun in hand._

 _"Run"_

 _Hannah obeyed and dashed out of the room for the kitchen so she could get to the back door. A window over the sink and the kitchen door flew in; she screamed and threw her hands over her head to shield from splinters and glass._

 _"Hannah!" her dad bellowed._

 _She amde for the door again but found her way blocked, and hands grabbed her shoulders._

 _"No!" she kicked out._

 _"Hannah!" Her dad yelled again._

 _Commotion came from the den._

 _She continued to squirm and kick while the hand pulled at her arms._

 _"Stop! Dad!" Hannah cried when she was wrenched around._

 _Two bodies fell in through the doorway, and then one flashed into a cloud of flame and disappeared._

 _Demons?_

 _Shit._

 _Shit..._

 _She'd not seen such a thing since St. Michaels over a month ago. Her and her dad had done much talking about it, but she'd not yet made a choice to see these things again._

 _Her father shoved himself off the floor, a knife in hand._

 _"Ah-ah," the voice behind Hannah crooned, fingers digging into her upper arms._

 _Alexander gripped his knife tight, glancing between the dark man by his sink and Hannah and the other man by the back door._

 _"Why don't you put that consecrated knife down. On the floor ...now,_ ** _Keeper_** _," Hannah was shaken hard enough that her neck seemed to rattle._

 _"Dad?" Hannah breathed._

 _"It's alright ...it's okay..."_

 _Alexander loosened his hold on the knife so he held it between two fingers and then dropped it with a clatter._

 _"Now let her go"_

 _"Not today"_

 _The other figure in the room moved with inhuman speed and grabbed Alexander by the hair to yank his head back. Hannah gasped._

 _"Let's take a walk"_

 _Both Hannah and Alexander were jostled out of the kitchen and eventually to the unfinished basement. With no explanation, Alexander was shoved to the basement railing and zip-tied to it. The other one found a length of extension cord to tie Hannah's hand behind her back. She was pushed to the floor and the demons raced away..._

 _"What're they doing?"_

 _Floorboards were creaking, but there was little other noise._

 _"We're going to be alright," Alexander promised._

 _"How? What will they do?" Hannah demanded._

 _"Our friends will come"_

 _"Dad-"_

 _"They'll come, Hannah," he repeated._

 _His steadiness in the face of dire circumstances made Hannah actually believe him despite her fear._

 _"How?" she repeated, lip trembling._

 _"Demons leave a trace and they are always watching. This is a Keeper's house..."_

 _He still spoke levelly - she knew it was his work voice- but his eyes looked worriedly at her._

 _"They'll come?"_

 _"We keep their secrets and our ears to the ground - they watch us vigilently"_

 _"...I thought they protect_ ** _all_** _humans," Hannah blinked tears._

 _"We get an extra fly-by," he winked._

 _She didn't know how he could_ ** _joke_** _. Maybe this wasn't so bad ..._

 _The two beings reappeared, zipping down the stairs again in a blur. One grabbed Hannah's elbow and yanked her to her feet._

 _"Dad?!"_

 _She tried to twist away, but the grip remained tight. She tried again; she wanted to be back by her dad- he was the only thing there that felt good or normal._

 _But she was hustled and forced away._

 _"No!" she groaned and fought and kicked._

 _"It's going to be okay!" Her dad called over the commotion. "It's going to be alright, baby..."_

 _"You're a Keeper, too, aren't you, pretty?" One of the men stood in front of her._

 _"No," she shook her head quickly._

 _"She's not," Alexander confirmed loudly. "Only me..."_

 _The_ ** _thing_** _gave a knowing grin and lolled his head around to look at the tethered man._

 _"But she has begun ...and she's young ...and pliable ...we'll see if she's breakable," he winked._

 _The detective tried to lurch forward and he strained at the plastic ties at his arms. Hannah watched him struggle, and her own panic rose seeing it._

 _It wasn't alright- it was definitely as bad as it seemed._

 _The demon behind her wrapped some of the excess cord around her wrists a few more times before sliding the rest of the length all the way through the middle. A small_ "thwap" _followed, but Hannah didn't catch what the movement was. Her father cursed, so her eyes were back on him._

 _"Watch me- eyes on me, baby," he ordered._

 _She wanted to know why but couldn't ask. A thick, sliding sound met her ears just as her arms began to lift behind her._

 _"No, no, no," she breathed and craned her neck around to see the end of the wide cord had been tossed up to loop over one of the exposed rafters._

 _"It's okay..."_

 _Hannah grunted as her arms stretched past comfort._

 _"You've met Leanore," the man before her stated._

 _Queen of the gargoyles._

 _Hannah shook her head urgently._

 _"That's a lie," he told her knowingly, sounding almost bored._

 _The cord tugged, and she leaned forward as her arms were pulled highers._

 _She tensed._

 _"We know you've been to the Cathedral. Leanore's domain..."_

 _"No- ah!" Hannah choked on a sob._

 _She was just barely able to stand on her toes, then, and her heard was racing._

 _"I know it hurts- it's not easy. I'm sorry," Alexander began a string of consolation. "I know. I know how..."_

 _"What could you have learned in the weeks since then," the demon gazing into her eyes wondered, eyes hungry on her face._

 _"We_ ** _don_** _'t talk, Hannah. I'm so sorry it's not easy..."_

 _"Nothing," Hannah swallowed._

 _The demon grasped her jaw and shoved her head up. His own head tilted curiously at her._

 _"We have to have secrets, Han. It's hard, but we're strong."_

 _Hannah was trying to listen to her dad but was also scared thinking of her arms and when they would be cranked again. Her mind raced, her heart hammered..._

 _And she almost didn't notice when the blonde demon left her to stand before her dad and punch him across the face. His whole body moved with the hit._

 _"Stop!" Hannah screeched._

 _"We're strong," Alexander said again, blood seeping from under his eyes when he straightened his head. "No matter what. It's who we are..."_

 _His sentence was cut short when the demon man grasped his throat. He produced a knife from his pocket - Alexander's own dagger- and, almost before Hannah noticed it, the demon sliced it through his throat._

 _"Aauggh!" Hannah screamed._

 _She'd meant to call out to her dad, but the cord had pulled higher behind her and Hannah rose off her toes. Pain exploded in her shoulders, and she was also sure her brain had exploded. There was no way that had happened._

 _Except there was blood..._

 _And he was slumped forward, weight suspended on his wrists. Limp._

 _"Dad! D00" Hannah choked and kicked wildly where she hung. "Uhhh...hmmmm," she moaned._

 _It was hard to process through the searing pain what had happened._

 _If it had happened..._

 _It had._

 _"OH my god," she groaned._

 _Once the cord was tied-off, both demons stood in front of her while she sobbed._

 _"She_ ** _is_** _young..."_

 _"Not as young as some of them," the blond dismissed._

 _"...should we bring her back somewhere more secure?"_

 _"There's six of us," the blond snorted._

 _He grabbed a chunk of brown hair on the crown of Hannah's head and pulled to peer in her face. He didn't care one bit about the tears marring her face- he was unaffected._

 _And then a ball of flame hurtled down the stairs, and some of the walls cracked._

 _Growling, the demon's eyes burned red and they whirled round. Shuddering, crashing, and wood splintering filled the basement room. Hannah sealed her eyes tight and curled up as protectively as she was able to, knees pulling to her chest as she dangled unprotected._

 _She shouted when an arm came around her waist, but she saw brown instead of black when her eyes snapped open. It felt she was hosted over a shoulde,r and she saw a ...cape._

 _Gargoyles?_

 _"Shhh, shh..."_

 _Hannah did not protest, for being lifted offered relief to her shoulders. While she was held with one arm, another reached up to yank and pull free the orange cord. Slowly, carefully, her arms lowered to rest against her._

 _It was painful and relieving all at once, and she was grateful to be lowered to the floor because she didn't know if she could stand up._

 _When she was released she sat back and saw Gideon- of course she'd not forgotten him._

 _He was looking her over._

 _"Hands...my hands," she whimpered._

 _He silently leaned around her and loosened the binds to push them away. Her breath hitched when her arms bumped and moved; she was concerned more with looking around frantically"_

 _"They're ...the demons..."_

 _"Are gone," he promised steadily._

 _"They're ...not coming back?" she blinked and tears streamed away._

 _"No," he sounded sure. "Sentries are circling for any lookouts they may have had."_

 _That sounded good._

 _"My dad," she sobbed. "He's ..." she only sniffed._

 _"I know," he breathed._

 _"...dad," she practically squeaked and tried to scramble around Gideon._

 _"No," he rose faster to block her; his hands grabbed her waist-avoiding her arms- to hold her. "You should not look."_

 _"I need to..."_

 _"He'll be taken to the church and cleaned up for you"_

 _An involuntary whimper escaped her._

 _Gideon cupped her face and dutifully swiped at her wet cheeks._

 _"You do not want to see- do not look," he insisted and held her cheeks more firmly when she tried to look around him._

 _"They just ...they..." she sputtered._

 _"I know"_

 _Hannah looked fully at him, his brows neatly furrowed and eyes washed with genuine sorrow._

 _"I know," he repeated. "You will see him clean and prepared for ceremony, as you should. Come..."_

 _He drew her to him in what she thought would merely be a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but as soon as his reached her waist he began to change ...growing wider and harder under her arms._

 _A_ "swish _" announced his wings, and they rose from the basement and into the night. Hannah didn't know how she felt about heights, so she hid her face. She found that, though Gideon was harder in this form, he still radiated warmth as any body ...and soon she was crying._

 _She clung tight, eyes shut, and before long they stuttered to a stop. They were in the inner cathedral where Hannah ahd first seen gargoyles and demons. That made Hannah want to cry more, but she just stood there when Gideon set her to her feet._

 _She was shaking, but it hadn't really been cold out..._

 _"Come..."_

 _She let Gideon lead her to a bench that sat at an angle to the stain glass window and back from the alter. He had to nudge her to sit, at which time Leanore entered Hannah's peripheral._

 _"What's happened?"  
"Keziah! Send someone with a blanket and search for the closest doctor," Gideon barked, making Hannah jerk. _

_"Gideon," Leanore insisted._

 _"Try not to move," Gideon said softly and brushed his fingers lightly over Hannah's upper arm. "You'll be tended to momentarily..."_

 _He moved across the room to converse quietly with Leanore. Hannah watched blankly. She knew he was talking about her and her father..._

 _Who was dead._

 _Because demons had come..._

 _._

Gideon and Leanore had stayed with her until her grandpa Gerald could be brought to St. Micheals. Once she began to break out of her shock, Hannah had been adamant on becoming a Keeper- admittedly, she'd begun on the fix because she wanted to kill demons ...a lot of them. Her grandpa had taken her to a convent in Denmark, where she'd been able to finish school as well as train with the Gargoyles from Coppenhagen and learn a whole new kind of hisotyr. She finally returned home to go to University and work with St. Michaels.

Like her dad.

And here she was perched at a tower window with the Commander of these gargoyles.

Life could be so wild.

He was sharpening a half of an axe blade, for Christ's sake.

Hannah reached to trace a finger along its fine edge and pick at the corner tip.

"...careful," he slowly warned.

"I'm not a child," Hannah rolled her eyes.

"No, I suppose you no longer are," Gideon agreed.

"Even to you, old man?"

A soft snort was the only sign to indicate that he might have felt any level of amusement at her words.

"You are past the age of adulthood in any time I have lived to know," he reasoned.

Hannah considered his words and knew it had been many ages that he could account for. She did not know his precise age, only that it had been centuries ...centures of fighting, both winning and losing as times ticked by.

"You've probably lived to know a lot like Meredith ...do they every come back?"

He looked at her sharply.

"...rarely."

"Right," Hannah nodded slowly.

She wasn't shocked but his perspective was good to have.

"They leave, find an easier life- what reason is there to then return?" he dared her.

Hannah didn't rise even though she, too, knew the temptation of taking off. Work plus the Order was a hectic life, and it was easy to resent it. She could move to a different city, find another hospital or doctor's office to work at. Life would be easier...

She supposed any Keeper had similar feelings, at least now and again. She didn't know how to ask whether gargoyles hosted such rebellious ideas.

 _'I'm so sorry it's not easy...'_

This is who they were.

She didn't think it was a good conversation to pursue further with Gideon, for she didn't imagine he'd kindly debate subversive thoughts on the topic. Instead, she remained sitting quietly.

"I patrol with Barachel and Ophir tonight," Gideon announced and stood from his crouch at the window.

"Mmmm ...be safe..."

"You are remaining **here**?" Gideon raise an eyebrow.

"That okay? I'm not planning to steal," she gestured around the room. "Or take a dive," she nodded out below.

"As you please," he held his hands out in a _what the hell_ fashion.

"Good night"

"And you"

Gideon crossed the armory in steady strides to descend the spiral stairs so he could fetch his fellow warriors and be gone to work. Once he was out of sight, Hannah leant lazily on the window sill and swung her feet.

Maybe tonight she'd stay here- she hadn't in a while, but with tonight's strangeness and memories of her dad, she might do well to stay connected for the night.


	3. Humans and Gargoyles

**Humans and Gargoyles  
** "There is a notion I would like to see buried: the ordinary person. Ridiculous. There is no ordinary person." -Alan Moore

Hannah Shepherd sat cross-legged in one of the wooden pews of St. Michaels Church. A small, cardboard box of bullets sat next to her, and she held a single bullet in one hand, a knife in the other. All of her concentration was on the bullet while she carefully etched the sign of the Gargoyle Order in the side of the bullet shell.

It was not _hard_ work, per say. It was a simple symbol, just a triple-beamed cross. The only issue was that bullets were small and smooth; if she wasn't careful, she slipped and nicked a finger. That was why she'd come here where it was quiet to do the tedious but essential work.

A few simple lines etched into the bullet meant a gun could descend a demon. It was not an ideal weapon for gargoyles working in dark and in secret, but for a moral Keeper it was best to fight from a distance when one could.

Hannah straightened the glasses on her nose and dropped a finished bullet. Then onto the next projectile- one could never have too many...

"You should not be out here"

Hannah flinched and, sure enough, cut the edge of her left middle finger.

"Good evening to you, too," she quipped.

She looked up and Gideon was filling the doorway that would lead to the abbey.

"Anyone could enter," he griped smoothly.

"It's late- no one's coming. It's quiet here."

Gideon ignored her pointed comment and strode closer across the front dais. Hannah watched with mild curiosity- she couldn't remember seeing him out here before in the church.

"You imagine Father Thomas would like you in his sanctuary with weapons?" Gideon's voice did not seem amused.

"This isn't really an average church"

"The fact remains: you shouldn't be out here. Come inside," his tone took on its authoritative quality.

Tough she was not directly one of Gideon's warriors to command, she was never really able to ignore that voice from him. She knew that he knew it, so she put up no pretense tonight; she set her belongings in the box and got up to go back to the abbey.

She shifted her thing to her right and swiped her cut on her jeans to examine it clean. It didn't seem deep, but it stung and she pressed her tongue against it in lieu of abundant options. Tutting, Gideon yanked her hand away from her face and examined the cut.

"It's nothing"

"I know-ah," she hissed between her teeth when he pressed his thumb hard against it without announcement. "Gimme that."

She slipped her hand from his and ignored his annoyed look. She did let him lead the way through the door and into the abbey foyer.

"Guess I'm going to finish this in my room. Am I allowed to be _there_?"

"You know the answer to that," he shot back. "But you should be training."

"Yeah, yeah"

"You've not been to the training rooms recently"

Hannah grumbled. With all of his soldiers to keep track of training and posts for, she never really understood how he also knew these things all the time, too.

"I've been a little preoccupied. I picked up some extra shifts at the hospital, so I know what's happening in the ER. I'm tired- you're welcome," she added sarcastically.

 _"._...you're prickly today."

"I'm tired," she repeated.

She knew he may not fully understand that. The gargoyles, they did not need sleep. Not really, at least; not like humans. They rested, but it was more a form of meditation than sleep...

"And?"

"And. I'm. Tired."

"You are a petulant child some days," Gideon informed her.

He headed her off so she'd take a left. Hannah thoughtlessly followed along, unsure if it was worth bickering about.

"I don't want to go train in the basement," Hannah came to a stop when she realized they were headed toward the South building so they could get to the far basements.

Like a sheepdog, he'd moved her in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go while they briefly chatted.

"You need to make sure you're practicing, especially right now."

They city had seen a recent rash of physical attacks. Many had died- a few had pulled through despite the attempts made to physically rip them apart. The police had originally thought it was some sort of animal attack, but once people were found in their homes they realized they were more purposeful than that. Given that some organs were missing, they were going with the theory of some kind of ritualistic killings- not so far off.

Demons.

Hannah had been in the ER when some living victims had been brought in. It had been ...rough going. But those the gargoyles had reached in time were still alive and, as much as Hannah had so far picked-up, weren't talking about anything supernatural.

"You think I don't know that?" Hannah blinked up at the tall gargoyle. "You know I'm the one who's actually seen and spoke to the eviscerated humans you've saved, right? I know what's going on."

Gideon's eyes softened, but only for a moment and his face was steely once more.

"All the more reason to train- it's why I came to find you," he told her flatly.

No remorse.

Hannah's shoulders slumped and Gideon clearly took that as a sign of his own personal triumph. He took her box of work and ushered her ahead. She refused to look at him, sure he was feeling cocky as hell; she worked on braiding her hair back instead.

The abbey, always a little drafty, grew cooler the further down they went.

The second basement was largely sparse and open, save for support pillars dotting the area. Then mats were spread about for sparring for Keepers and gargoyles alike.

Hannah spotted Liam and was surprised he'd come down. He was not one for guns or any other weapons in the place. He claimed to fully realize the necessity for them, but in his own hands they made him uncomfortable ...yet here he was. Another sign that things were in a bout of serious shit - even pencil pushers were being bullied down here.

"No, no," Gideon threw an arm out in front of Hannah when she tried to make a beeline for her Australian friends. "Too easy."

He clearly might as well have read her mind.

"Rebekah"

A tall, light haired woman appeared before them momentarily.

"Gideon"

The female gargoyle was not dressed in her standard armor but instead dark cotton pants and a fitted top. She'd probably been down here some time, working and helping train.

"Hannah's going to change, prep, and train with you. Be kind- _she's tired_ ," he finished slowly.

She glared at him and wanted to punch him for that shit-eating grin, but he'd probably take that as an invitation to be her sparring partner. Gideon did not go easy; she didn't want to have to deal with that tonight. She bit her tongue and, with a swish of her dark braid, she trailed toward the shower room to change.

Soon enough, she was stretching on a mat in dark leggings and a grey long-sleeve top. Everyone else was as they'd been; Gideon was now slowly prowling through the groups like a hunting jungle cat looking for weakness.

...

...

"Up," she shouted gruffly almost as soon as Hannah's back hit the matt, courtesy of Rebekah.

Hannah grunted softly but did just that and rolled over and up onto her bare feet.

"You're slow today"

"I wasn't joking about the whole exhausted thing," she painted because, unlike her gargoyle sparring partner, it didn't take ages to get winded.

"Or you haven't been devoting the proper time here," Gideon countered.

"She's not doing so bad," Rebekah smiled.

Even this pseudo-compliment wasn't all that cheering, especially when Gideon only scoffed.

"Begin again"

Rebekah leapt at her and they began the dance of sparring over again while the Commander stalked on. Perhaps the gargoyle woman was right- she didn't do horrible, especially since it _had_ been a while since she'd had a proper workout down here.

She did not "win" by any definition of the world, but she held her own. Hannah landed her own hits and offered good defense- sometimes that was the best to expect with a gargoyle to spar against. They were fast and strong-more so than humans could hope to be.

"Ooph!"

The air puffed out Hannah's lungs and she stumbled forward onto her knees after a firm blow to her chest. She coughed to get her breath back; before she could stand again, a hand fisted in her braid and pulled back so her throat pulled taut.

Gideon stood above her.

"Dead"

Panting, Hannah did have the energy to muster a glare at him. She grabbed at his hands to pry his fingers ...but to no avail.

"Perhaps you do need that rest"

Hannah had a smart retort along the very original liens of " _told you so"_ when Gideon used his grip to hoist her onto her feet.

"Ah- that's attached"

He surveyed her with critical eyes, doing the math on her with whatever ancient arithmetic made most sense to him.

"I finished your work for you," he nodded over his shoulder and let go of her hair.

Following the gesture showed Hannah her box seated on the third stone stair. She understood herself dismissed.

"Thanks"

He nodded.

"And thanks, Rebekah. I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow"

And with that she plodded on up to the third floor and put her things away in her room. A long soak seemed in order, so she did just that in the small tub in her quarters' washroom. Her muscles thanked her for it, but she really was going to feel all of this for a while...

In her room, she flopped on the end of her double bed. Overall, the Keeper's rooms were carbon copies of one another: light stone walls, one ceiling light, a small dresser, and a small desk and chair. Hannah had a personalized her room with photos taped over her desk and a grey and yellow bedspread she'd purchased to cover the plain white one standard to the rooms.

It wasn't as cozy as her personal apartment in the city, but it was a good second home.

It was safe.

So she forgot the hectic goings-ons in the rest of the city and wormed into the thick, warm bed.

After a couple days off, Hannah was back to work with a couple doubles spotted here and there at the hospital. Today, it was a fairly slow shift so far, not that she was going to complain about that.

Slow was alright, slow meant safe.

Content enough with how the day had been proceeding, Hannah sat at the nurses station updating and signing off on patient charts at the desk.

"Hemhem"

Hannah clicked out of a medication list and looked up with a polite smile when someone approaching the desk stopped and cleared their throat. The professional demeanor slipped when she took in who was in front of her.

"Hannah"

Gideon stood there in front of her; she even blinked a few times to be sure.

"Uh ...hi"

She had seen Gideon in clothes besides his armor, but usually it was in casual athletic attire. Once, a couple years ago, he had come here to the hospital with the urge to check on a man he and Levi had barely recognized, but even that had been planned ...and quite some time ago.

"Bad timing?" he frowned.

"...no..." Hannah smiled and stood to look and see over the counter so she was able to look him up and down. He wore dark-wash jeans and a suit jacket over a thinly plaid shirt and a slim tie. He looked ...good.

"Wow ..." she couldn't quite help herself.

"...what?" he glanced down at himself and then around as if to ensure he did not stick out.

"Nothing, you look ...it's nothing," Hannah shook it off. "So what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" his voice lilted some.

His eyes still scanned the halls. He seemed on edge, which only confirmed that something must be off.

"Yeah - wrong"

"Nothing's wrong," Gideon's mouth tilted downward. "Why's something wrong?"

"Well ...you're here," she waved an arm around, "so I thought ...something was going on."

"...I can't come se you here?"

Hannah wasn't sure if he sounded more confused or more offended as he shoved both hands partially into his front pockets.

"It's not that ...only that you don't," she reminded him. "Not without planning to, at least."

"Ah," he nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's so ...but," he cleared his throat, "you'd said you were busy and tired from work. I thought I should come see how you are."

"That's nice of you"

"Well," he shrugged in a way that seemed to say ' _duh_.'

Right. Being of light.

"I could ..." Hannah looked to her watch, "do lunch?"

He nodded and waited while she closed up on the computer and cleared her things to stash in the staff room. When Hannah returned, one of their coworkers was chatting with Gideon, which was incredibly hard to wrap her head around- world's merging and all that.

"...how long have you known Hannah?" Leslie was saying.

"Oh, we go back- grew up together," Gideon responded.

"How cute- hi, Han!" the redhead smiled when she came around her desk. "I just met your friend- I thought he was looking for a patient," the older woman admitted.

"Nope, just me. I'm officially on lunch."

"Catch you in a bit, then"

Hannah nodded and took Gideon's arm lightly to lead the way toward the elevator bank.

"Now she's going to ask me about you," Hannah mused.

"Do you not like her?" he glanced back.

"No, I do, but I've never had anyone at work ask me about ...the other half of my life"

"So you're displeased that I've come," Gideon concluded.

"No, it's good to see you; I mean it. I forgot you owned people clothes," she grinned over at him while waiting for the left to come to them.

He tutted and reflexively clasped his hands behind his back.

"Liam called it cleaning up well," he quoted and followed her into the elevator once it _ping-ed_ open. "As if I don't bathe."

Hannah only chortled at his indignation.

"He wasn't wrong," she agreed, however.

His impassive face brightened briefly, as if suddenly quite pleased with himself. The look passed, and he did not comment further on her remark.

Gideon did not eat with her in the first floor cafeteria, but Hannah didn't wonder at this. Despite his form, he was not entirely human. The gargoyles did not often have to eat much, when they had spent themselves in physical exertion- then, they replenished energy gorging on food. For now, he sat politely while she dug into a sub sandwich and some mixed fruit.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hannah asked.

"I already told you," Gideon repeated as if he spoke to a child. "I came to see how _you_ are. It's been brought to my attention I may have been demanding and crass as of late," he tightly admitted.

"By who?" Hannah beamed.

"An irrelevant detail," he ignored the request.

"Well ...someone put you in your place"

Hannah couldn't help that something of a smile remained on her lips, and she wondered who'd spoken to Gideon about his sour mood in such a way that he'd taken any sort of heed.

"Not _you,"_ he said snidely from across the small table.

"Sure, sure ...back to the point. I'm doing well. I had a couple days off this week, so I was able to catch up on rest ...enough that life feels a little normal."

"Good; you look better," he assessed.

"Sleep and not getting my ass kicked by Rebekah tends to help with that"

"Then perhaps you'll fight harder next time"

Now, Hannah scowled.

"Crass and demanding"

"Impudent and whiney," he countered without a flinch.

Hannah wasn't sure how, one way or the other, they often ended up back at odds even at convivial times. He had come here with kind intentions, if his words were true, yet here they were miffed with one another yet again. It wasn't like they _actually_ , completely disliked each other.

"If you just came to _babysit_ , I guess you can go," she shifted, agitated, in her plastic cafe chair.

"Babysit," he scoffed. "I haven't made it clear I've come as means of amends?"

He was difficult.

"It's not like you've said _sorry_ "

They stared levelly at each other a while; Hannah didn't back down from his steely green gaze. She had decided over ten years ago that she wasn't _afraid_ of Gideon. Off-put on many occasions, sure- no shame- but not actively afraid.

"It is implied," he put finally. "...I know your weeks have not been easy."

Hannah gave it a few moments but accepted that this was probably the best she'd be getting from him on the topic. Just and compassionate though he may ultimately - naturally- be, he was also proud.

"No, they haven't ... ...more so than usual"

This business with the demons being up to something unknown and deadly had her and everyone on high alert. She knew she wasn't the only one doing extra- more shifts, excess work, or longer hours here and there. Humans burnt out faster than gargoyles, though- loyal as a Keeper was, they couldn't keep up too hefty a pace forever. Never mind hundreds of years of experience- gargoyles sometimes lapsed in taking into account everything their immortality meant...

"And so I'm here"

His presence was his apology ...not a bad on, actually, all things considered.

"You'll be alright," Gideon promised her confidently.

Hannah smiled.

"Always have been, right?" she continued to grin a little and glanced away.

"Yes"

And, more quickly than she liked to admit, she wasn't annoyed with him anymore. Never mind his crunch nature- she could ignore it.

Sometimes.


End file.
